


Praise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "You're so good to me, Alexander. I love you. I love you so much."





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, praise.
> 
> I don't think I've written a praise kink before, so this is kinda a first for me.

"Ah, you're so good at this, Alexander," Magnus moaned out, fingers tangling in the shadowhunter's hair as Alec continued to bob his head up and down. Alec moaned around the warlock's cock, his hand working faster on his own. Magnus tugged a little on Alec's hair, his hips bucking as Alec moaned. "I love your lips around my dick, it feels so good. You're so good. So fucking good."

Alec moaned again, hand jerking faster as Magnus praised him. Magnus chuckled softly, and moved his hand down to touch Alec's cheek. "My beautiful, perfect, Alexander," He mumbled. "Do you want to come?"

Alec replied with a whimper and Magnus smiled. "Finish taking your clothes off and come here." Alec pulled back and quickly removed the rest of his clothing before climbing onto Magnus' lap. The warlock pulled him in for a heated kiss, one hand moving down Alec's backside. He smiled when he discovered Alec had already prepared himself.

"Already ready for me, Alexander?" Magnus chuckled, he kissed him again before producing a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his hands and slicking himself up. "I want you to ride me," Magnus said, his eyes locking with Alec's. 

Alec eagerly moved himself in position to take Magnus and took Magnus' cock in hand, slowly sliding himself on it, both of them moaning. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips, fingers digging in as Alec started a slow rhythm. "Mm, that's it Alexander. Just like that." He kissed him again. "You feel so good, Alexander. I've been thinking about your perfect butt all day. I couldn't wait to come home and fuck you."

Alec groaned and crushed their lips together. "Magnus..." He mumbled. 

Magnus smiled, touching Alec's cheek again. "Such a good boy for me, Alexander. So perfect." He pressed his lips against Alec's neck, right over his deflect rune and Alec moaned. "You're so good to me, Alexander. I love you. I love you so much."

Praise continued to fall from Magnus' lips, and Alec started to tremble, pressing closer to Magnus and rubbing his cock against the warlock's stomach. "Magnus, please."

"Please what?"

"I want to come."

Magnus smiled and kissed him again. "Well, I think you've earned it. You've been so good tonight." His hand wrapped around Alec's cock and within a few strokes, Alec was coming, moaning out Magnus' name loudly. 

They collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily. Alec rolled off of Magnus and wrapped a hand around the warlock's cock. His lips pressed against Magnus' as he brought him off. 

"Thank you for tonight," Alec whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him closer. "You've had a rough week, you needed this."

Alec nodded and shuffled down so he could lay his head on Magnus' chest. "I really did."


End file.
